Aquel beso (ScotEng)
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Escocia e Inglaterra se odian, si, pero están unidos por el Acta de la Unión. ¿Será que la reina les ayude a recordar? Un drable con dedicatoria. A mi buen Arthur que me regala feels con la OTP.


Aquel beso

Siempre Isabel II había sido una molestia para él.

Esa mujer desde joven fue insoportable y parecía tener una insana obsesión con molestarlo constantemente.

Por respeto a la corona no la mandaba a volar cada vez que empezaba con sus retóricos argumentos. También se jefe no le permitía responderle como correspondía solo por que debían cuidar las relaciones con Inglaterra.

Y, claro, este último bailaba al ritmo que le impusiera la vieja sin importar que tan vergonzoso o estúpido fuera lo que le pidieran. Odiaba eso.

Y ahora la última petición de la desquiciada mujer involucraba un matrimonio del rubio con el falso e inútil americano.  
¿Qué era lo que se estaba creyendo esa pérfida mujer?

Obviamente se opuso, claro está, el acta de unión era algo que debían respetar y, de unirse Inglaterra con el americano, estarían todos involucrados de un modo u otro. Solo por eso se opuso, no podía permitir que echaran al reino completo a la basura solo por capricho.

Claro que la respuesta de la reina no se la esperaba.  
"Si tanto deseas que Arthur no se case con Alfred tendrás que hacer algo mas que solo negarte dear." La mirada de la vieja brillaba maliciosa "Hablas mucho del acta de la unión pero nunca han honrado su matrimonio ¿No es así?"

Estaba seguro de haber visto al mismo demonio en los ojos de la reina.

Observó a Arthur y pudo ver un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas del menor. Sabía que no era una señorita pero las palabras de la mujer fueron mucho hasta para él. Sobre todo pensando que en esos cientos de años si que habían hecho valer su matrimonio.  
Dibujo una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó a Arthur quien se tensó al sentirlo cerca.

En realidad Lizzy… sí que lo hemos honrado. — le dice con una sonrisa que oculta mucho mas de lo que aparenta. — Son siglos de unión mujer, no creas que somos tan indiferentes.

Se podía ver claramente en la cara de la reina que estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería de esta situación, la intención del escocés era que ella dejara de joderlos pero, como muchas cosas en la vida, le salió el tiro por la culata.

"Entonces… Arthur, ¿Por qué no besas a tu esposo? Así estaré segura de que no puedo entregarte a nadie más?" Y el brillo en sus ojos fue más intenso.  
Como la odiaba.

No se esperaba los brazos de Arthur alrededor de su cuello.

Tu empezaste, Alba… — Mierda… la voz del menor lo transporto a lugares y situaciones que creía enterrada bajo varias capas de terca indiferencia.

Seguro lo haces solo por la reina. — sujeto la cintura del ingles con fuerza, como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Sus cuerpos se adaptaron de inmediato a la postura que jamás olvidaron. — Porque si es así no te permitiré hacerlo. — agrega mirándolo a los ojos como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Lo que vio allí le gustó, lo que habitaba en ese momento en los ojos del menor. Había un brillo juguetón, una sonrisa oculta y nostalgia por el tiempo en que hacer eso era cotidiano. Tiempos mejores. Y sonrío, esta vez la reina no importaba, era un mero adorno.

Luego le daría las gracias eso sí.

Metió los dedos por entre los dorados cabellos volviendo a sentir la suavidad de ese indomable pelo. Acarició con el pulgar la mejilla del menor y juntaron sus labios casi al mismo tiempo.

Fue retroceder en el tiempo, fue olvidar las rencillas y el rencor, fue tocar el cielo con las manos y volver. Era igual que tiempo atrás.

Se besaron hasta que el aire faltó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con unas esmeraldas mirándolo, brillantes y coquetas.

No pudo evitar reír, estaba nervioso y feliz. Maldición, que bien se había sentido.

"Well well… entonces tendré que llamar para rechazar la oferta. Espero que se vean igual de felices cuando tengamos menos presupuesto" Vaya con la vieja, aun seguía allí.

La reina se fue y, aun así, tardaron un buen rato en decir algo. Quizá ambos metidos en recuerdos y sensaciones casi olvidadas.

¿Me acompañas a tomar el té? — la tímida voz de Inglaterra fue la primera en romper el silencio. — Ya es hora y sabes que no falto a mi tradición.

¿Una discreta invitación a algo más? Tendría que averiguarlo más tarde, ahora, compartir la hora del té era más que suficiente. 


End file.
